


Crystal Rain VII: Grade-A

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Crystal Rain [7]
Category: due South
Genre: Dinner, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Food, M/M, Male Slash, Restaurants, Romance, Series, Series: Crystal Rain, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-08-26
Updated: 2000-08-26
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Ray tries to cheer his Mountie up.This story is a sequel toCrystal Rain VI: Mirror, Mirror.





	1. An Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.
> 
>  **Pairings: Renny/Ray K., Benny/Ray V.**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Category: Romance.**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Rating: NC-17.**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Disclaimer: Four gorgeous guys. What's not to love? Alliance owns  
> **  
>  'em, more's the pity. I'm only borrowing them for awhile. 
> 
> **Feedback welcome and appreciated.**
> 
> **This  
> **  
>  series continues in a slightly AU universe: Ray Vecchio never left his  
> Benny to go undercover, and Ray Kowalski joined the 27th Precinct as  
> himself and soon got involved with one Renfield Turnbull, to our delight.  
> :) 
> 
> **This story focuses on the Kowalski/Turnbull pairing but  
> **  
>  guest stars Fraser/Vecchio. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(c) August 20, 2000**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray invites Renny to dinner.

*Sometimes Ray Kowalski thought that Renfield Turnbull was Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. 

It really got confusing. There were days when his Renny was a cheerful, smiling man who still stumbled and bumbled and could prattle on forever about Canada or the RCMP or anything else red-and-white-related. And then there the days when the big guy was quiet, Ray seing a sadness in his eyes. 

The last week it had been more of the last type. Ray had not been able to see his lover very often since he was working on a hot case with Vecchio, but the few times he had dropped by the Consulate to see Fraser about the case he had talked with Renny, who had smiled upon seeing him but still had that sadness in bright blue eyes. 

Ray understood that Renny sometimes underwent periods of depression. Renny always tried to cover it up and be the perfect little Mountie, but he was either too tired or too upset to hide much of it lately. 

Ray did not feel right probing his partner about it. He cared a great deal for Renny and didn't like to see Renny upset, but he wondered if he had the right to get too personal. After all, words of love had not been exchanged between them, but he hoped that they were friends. Friends were important. 

Despite the openness of his expression and attitudes, Renfield Turnbull was very much a private person. 

So Ray decided to wait and see if this latest depression would disappear. In the meantime, he could still treat the guy right. 

  
* * * * * *  


Renny walked proudly into the Precinct, eager to see Ray while he delivered some papers to Lieutenant Welsh. He carefully entered the squadroom, then walked over to his lover's desk. 

As eager as he was to see Ray, he kept his face schooled in Mountie impassivity. There was no way that he was going to embarrass Ray by letting their secret out. He smiled as he saw Detective Vecchio at his desk. 

"Hey, Ren." 

"Good morning, Detective Vecchio," Renny stood very straight, amusing Ray. "Is Leftenant Welsh available?" 

"Yeah, go right on in." 

Renny went to the office, then returned a few minutes later. 

"Stanley's in the lounge. He'll be right back." Renny nodded and Ray waved to the chair in front of Kowalski's desk. "Have a seat." 

"Thank you kindly." 

While he waited, Ray asked, "Hey, Ren, when you gonna invite us over for some more of your great cooking?" 

Renny blushed but said, "I will soon, Detective." 

"It's Ray, Ren." 

Feeling his stomach flutter, Renny managed to nod. "Ray." 

"Yeah, I'm right here." 

Renny nearly jumped out of his chair. "R...Ray!" 

"Yeah." The spiky blond nearly danced over to his chair. "Look, I got an idea." 

"Uh, oh," his semi-official parnter said. 

"Shaddup, Vecchio." 

Ray V. laughed and winked at Renny. Ray K. saw it and scowled. 

"Hey, Renny, name a restaurant." 

"Uh, wha...?" 

"A restaurant." Ray almost wiggled his hips. "Name your cuisine." 

"Oh!" Renny had nearly blurted, "Italian!" but thought better of it. "What about * _The Country Kitchen*_?" 

"Okay. The food's good there." 

Renny was glad that Ray liked his choice. He had carefully made a list of potential places in case Ray ever asked him to choose. His lover was insisting on equality in their relationship, and Renny was trying hard to understand that Ray wanted him to make some decisions, too. 

It was certainly odd to be asked his opinion, but it was important to Ray, so he would try. 

Renny was looking froward to the evening. _The Country Kitchen_ was a favorite place of his, but he had never expected that Ray would ever like it. He figured that his hip lover would think it was too square. 

Sometimes Ray surprised him*. 

****


	2. Country Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The Country Kitchen_ is a hit with Ray.

*Ray figured the evening would be okay. _The Country Kitchen_ had a good cook and the food was plentiful and delicious. It was a Renny kind of place. Maybe it would cheer his Canadian up. 

He walked around his desk and Renny stood up, tantalizingly close. 

"Ray!" 

Ray turned and smiled. He watched his ex-wife saunter over to him, her perfume tickling his nose. Stella stood close. Ray could feel his pulse race. 

"How you doin', Ray?" 

"Can't complain." He could feel Renny's solid body behind him. 

"Good," Stella purred. "You look great." 

"I could say the same." 

Stella smiled. Her hand lightly skimmed her ex-husband's jeans, then she waltzed away, Ray's eyes on her derriere. He bumped into Renny and turned around, steadying the Mountie. Renny was trembling. 

"Hey, I"m sorry." 

"Quite all right, Ray." 

Ray saw Vecchio looking at them and he wondered at the Italian's interest. Hey, he had his own Mountie! 

"C'mon, Renny, I'll buy ya a candy bar." 

"Thank you kindly, Ray." 

  
* * * * * *  


"Hey, Benny." 

"What is it, Ray?" Benny put away the last dish he'd washed and turned to his lover sitting at the kitchen table. 

"Has Ren been, oh, I dunno, a little jumpy lately?" 

"Not more so than usual. Why?" Benny sat down at the table. 

"Because he looked terrified of Stella Kowalski today." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah. Okay, I admit she can be scary, but the poor guy looked ready to faint when she showed up." 

"Well, perhaps because she is Ray's ex-wife, he feels uncomfortable." 

"Maybe." Ray frowned. "He just seems to need, I dunno, protection?" 

"He does." 

"I mean, he's _really_ innocent. Unlike you, who manipulates me at every opportunity." 

"Ray! I am offended." 

Ray laughed at his Canadian's smiling face. "C'mere, you." 

"Yes, let me... _manipulate_ you, Ray." 

Dief yawned in the corner. There they went at it again! 

  
* * * * * *  


Renny carefully selected jeans and a buff-colored shirt for his night out. He deliberately avoided looking at the mirror. His attempt at physical inventory had left him depressed, and he wished to put that mood behind him for tonight, at least. 

Ray seemed to like _The Country Kitchen,_ so Renny had chosen it. He always preferred giving to receiving, though admittedly he had little practice at receiving. No matter. Ray would enjoy himself, and Renny would be happy. Perfect all around. 

He caught sight of himself in the mirror in the act of pulling on his jeans. Revulsion swept through him and he quickly looked away. The jeans would hide a multitude of sins. 

The doorbell rang and Renny zipped his jeans, hurrying to the door barefoot and shirtless. 

  
* * * * * *  


Ray settled into the seat opposite Renny. He glanced around the restaurant, noting the blondwood tables and chairs, the laminated menus with the bright pictures of food printed on them, the blue-checked curtains at the windows and the blue-checked cloths on the tables. The place was a little too white bread for him, but the well-scrubbed waistresses were pretty and the food was good. He would have preferred a dark, strobe-lit dance floor and techno or New Wave music blaring, but it was sometimes a good idea to see how the other half lived. 

Someone dropped a quarter in the jukebox and country wailing started. Ray hid his wince. He could take Vecchio's R&B and Fraser's classical, but Renny's country music was tough. 

"The cornbread is really good." 

"Huh?" 

"I said..." 

"Oh, yeah. Sure. Hey, the chicken-fried steak sounds good." 

They discussed it a little more, then ended up ordering fried chicken, mashed potatoes, corn-on-the-cob and giant Cokes. Alcohol was not served at _The Country Kitchen._

Despite his dislike of country music and the wish for a good, stiff drink, Ray was enjoying himself. He could see how happy Renny was, and that was all that mattered to him. 

The place was so Renny, anyway. He looked at his lover, that well-scrubbed face beaming happiness. He was so _wholesome_! He seemed to fit right in with Grade-A eggs and hand-churned butter and smoke-cured hams. Renny had two faces, Ray knew: the cheerful one and the sad one. Lately there hadn't been enough of the cheerful one. Well, tonight would change that. 

"So, Renny, what's up at work?" 

"Oh! Well, nothing much, Ray. We _are_ expecting a visit from the Trade Minister in two weeks." 

Ray stifled a sigh. How did poor Renny stand working at the Consulate all day long? At least Fraser got the chance to do real police work with Vecchio. He fleetingly wished that he could do the same with Renny, but that would expose their relationship. Maybe not right away, but eventually, and he wasn't ready for that. So until then, Renny had to play doorman and pick up the Ice Queen's dry cleaning and do all the dirty stuff that Fraser used to have to do. 

The food was served and they both dug in, Ray thankful that the place was not a greasy spoon. He glanced over at Renny, who was concentrating on buttering a roll. That fresh-faced innocence was so perfect for this place. Farm-fresh as eggs. And oddly enough, even though Renny had been born in the city (Toronto) and was an Easterner, he seemed to fit right in with country stuff. He always said, "Ma'am" and "Sir" and that godawful country wailing. He was simple in his tastes. Sophistication was not his thing. 

He looked really hard at his lover. How could he not like that innocent face with the blue eyes and sandy hair, and that strong body in that blue-checked shirt and blue jeans? Man, he was lucky. Renny was sweet and shy and always tried hard to please him. Pretty much the opposite of Stella, his first love. 

An image of Renny coming to the door shirtless and barefoot flashed through his mind. Oh, boy! 

He bit into his roll and thought smugly of what he had planned for tonight. Because as much as he enjoyed dinner with Renny, he liked what came _after_ dinner even better. Chuckling to himself, he picked up a chicken leg.* 

****


	3. Prime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray pays homage to his Canadian lover.

*Ray closed the door behind them as Renny said, "Would you like some tea, Ray? Oh, I'm sorry, coffee?" 

"Nah, I'm fine." 

Ray went over to the couch and plopped down, holding out a hand for his lover. Renny took it shyly and sat down next to Ray. 

"Did you really enjoy yourself at the restaurant, Ray?" 

"Yep, I did." 

"I'm glad." 

Ray studied his lover. Renny was genuinely happy that he had been happy. Ray put a hand on Renny's back and drew him in for a kiss. When they parted, Renny was still smiling. 

Ray tugged his lover up and toward the bedroom. Renny followed like an eager puppy dog, but as they reached the bed he became shy and averted his gaze, busy with Ray's zipper. He had Ray's clothes off and was drawn into another kiss. His big hands lightly stroked Ray's bony ribs. 

Ray gently pushed him away. "Hey, you're still dressed." 

Renny blushed. "Yes." 

"Let's take care of that." 

  
* * * * * *  


A flicker of apprehension crossed Renny's face, unnoticed by Ray, who was concentrating on unbuttoning the blue-checked shirt. Renny was trying hard not to show his fear. He had seen the way that Ray had watched his ex-wife saunter away that day, and his heart 

had known the old pain but he had resolutely pushed it away when they had gone to dinner. 

Now his fear was compounded by the loathing he felt for his body. He was always awkward in bed because of his shame at his appearance, but he was feeling it acutely tonight. He wished that Ray had just wanted some coffee and a little cuddling. Surely such a fine meal should not be spoiled by looking at...! 

No, he shouldn't be thinking like this. Ray would know something was wrong. He would concentrate on Ray's beauty. That was it! He smiled, feeling much better. 

  
* * * * * *  


Ray felt relief. He had seen some great struggle in his Renny and had wondered if something was wrong. Now Renny was smiling and Ray felt confident in going ahead with lovemaking. 

He finished unbuttoning the shirt and slid it off the broad shoulders. Man, what shoulders! And the chest was fine, too. Mighty fine. He thought of his own scrawny chest and had an urge to start sucking on Renny's nipples. But first things first. 

Ah, the zipper. And now the jeans come down. Oh, the thighs! Sturdy and strong and Ray wished his own skinny legs could be more like these love legs. Yeah, love legs, because they were legs made for lovin'! 

Oh, man, Renny was _big_! Ray licked his lips as he looked at the jewels pulsing between those love legs. He loved to touch that wonderful cock, and he brushed his hand against it. Renny moaned softly, then shifted his legs in embarrassment. Ray just grinned. 

"Turn over," he said in a raspy voice. Renny immediately obeyed, and Ray feasted his eyes on the broad back, so warm and smooth to the touch, and the globes of a delectable ass. Oh, yeah. Definitely delectable. Because Frase might have luscious curves and Vecchio peach-size buttocks, but nothing could beat his Renny's yummy butt. The curves were plentiful and firm, and Ray loved plunging into the hot, moist darkness between them. Unlike his own skinny butt, Renny's had _style_. 

He ran his hands down his lover's back and thighs, then stroked the shapely calves and took hold of his feet. Renny had big feet, and they sometimes tripped him up, but they were strong, sturdy feet. And Ray had always had a foot fetish. The bigger they were, the more there was to love in his book. He ran his tongue along the soles and chuckled at Renny's shivers. 

Sandy hair. Renny had the silkiest, smoothest sandy hair. Ray tugged on it and Renny's head obediently lifted. Ray whispered in his ear, "Turn over." A little puzzled, Renny complied. 

Ray liked looking at those sky-blue eyes. They were so guileless, so compassionate, so empty of hate and deceit and scorn. And the face before him was not the classic beauty of a Fraser, or the interesting sexiness of a Vecchio, but it was he face he never tired looking at: honest, well-scrubbed, suited for smiling. He loved it when the blue eyes sparkled with excitement and hated it when they clouded with uncertainty or anxiety. Not tonight. 

Ray leaned down and gave Renny a thorough kiss, then he proceeded to worship the god-like body beneath him. Because Renny was built solidly, and so tall that Ray sometimes got a crick in his neck looking up at him. And while Fraser looked darned good in the dress reds, Renny looked even better to Ray. He looked like he was made for the uniform. 

Ray's lips lightly brushed over Renny's throat, collarbones, and chest. He sucked gently on both nipples, Renny moaning, and a pink tongue licked down the sternum to the navel. He nipped and licked the strong thighs and then brushed his cheek against the hard, hot cock. He smiled. Renny was ready. 

He swallowed Renny whole, the big Mountie bucking off the bed, and he sucked for all he was worth. Renny's eyes were closed tight, his hands clenched into fists. His hips bucked and Ray took him with the ease of long practice. He sucked harder and Renny screamed, cascading down Ray's throat. Ray released him and crawled up beside his spent lover, who looked at him with awe. 

"Ray...I..." Renny swallowed. 

Ray brushed damp strands of blond hair off Renny's brow. "Shh, Yum Bun, it's okay." 

Renny chuckled weakly. "Yum Bun?" 

"Yeah." Ray's smile was incandescent. 

"But, Ray, I should..." 

"No need." Ray's hand stopped Renny's from reaching for his cock. 

"What?" 

"It's all taken care of." 

Renny's eyes widened at the implication, then he blushed. Ray laughed. He loved seeing Renny's pink coloring get red. He kissed his Mountie on the lips and snuggled up to him. A strong arm encircled him and Ray fell asleep to the rise and fall of Renny's chest. 

Yup, _definitely_ Grade-A Prime.* 


End file.
